What Hurts The Most
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eclare one-shot; Jake realizes that Clare still loves Eli, and manages to get them to talk. "Where does that leave us, then?" "I don't know, but I really, really want to kiss you right now."


**A/N: Here is some more Eclare fluffiness for you broken hearted fangirls :D [Which mostly means, myself, but whatever.] The Cake in this is needed, and Jake is kinda OOC, but I like him better like this ^_^ Enjoy! [...or not .-. ] **

Clare sighed, shutting her book. She had planned on getting a head start on the novel Ms. Dawes was going to assign, but she couldn't concentrate in the loud cafeteria. She glanced around her, watching as students stuffed their faces and laughed with each other. Her eyes landed on the table she used to sit at with Eli and Adam, and she sighed. She missed their lunch period, goofing off and working on homework. The table was currently empty, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Hey babe," Jake slid into the seat next to her. "What'cha reading?'

Clare plastered a smile onto her face, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips. "Nothing really, just…" She picked up the book in her hands. "This."

"This…" Jake repeated, chuckling. "Nice vocabulary, Edwards."

"Shut up," Clare rolled her eyes, stuffing the book back into her bag. She leaned into Jake's touch as he put her arm around her. As she sat there with him, she felt…

Safe.

That's what she wanted, wasn't it? After everything that happened with Eli, didn't she want to feel safe?

Instinctively, she glanced over her shoulder, and saw Eli, Imogen and Adam. Imogen and Adam were laughing, and even Eli had a smile on his face. He looked…Happy.

Clare's jaw clenched when she saw Imogen's hand on Eli's knee, and she looked away.

"You still love him, don't you?" Jake asked sadly. He had been watching her.

"What are you talking about? No I don't-" Clare tried to busy herself with the papers in front of her. Jake chuckled.

"Clare, it's been 6 years, and you're still easy to read."

She sighed in defeat. "I just…I'm worried about him," she spoke softly, looking at her hands. "I miss him, and he won't talk to me."

"Well, I can fix that," Jake grinned, standing up.

"Jake, what are you doing!" She called as she watched him strut over to Eli, but he was already half way there. Clare watched as the trio stopped laughing. Adam glanced at Clare from over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Imogen was glaring at Clare intensely, and it made her uncomfortable.

Eli, however, stood up and slowly limped beside her, taking Jakes vacant seat.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

Eli chuckled without humor. "He told me to come talk to you, or else."

Clare groaned, "Eli, I'm so sorry-"

"He also said you had something to tell me," Eli waited for her to speak. His green eyes gave away nothing, and Clare wasn't sure she could do this.

She glanced at Jake, who shot her another grin, and Imogen was still glaring.

"Eli, I still love you," she blurted. A look of shock came across Eli's face, and then he squinted, as if trying to tell if she was lying. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. And I feel like you hate me, and—"

"I don't hate you Clare," his voice was soft.

"But you act like it!" She argued. "Every time I see you in the hall, or if I try to talk to you or offer you something, I always get a glare, and it hurts!" Clare was on the verge of tears.

"I don't hate you, Clare," Eli said again, and his voice shook. "I could never hate you. No matter what you did, it's not possible, because…I still love you, too."

Blue eyes connected with green, and neither of them wanted to speak, out of fear of running the moment.

After a minute of silence, Clare spoke. "Where does that leave us, then?"

"I don't know," Eli admitted. "But I really, _really_ want to kiss you right now."

Without hesitating, both teenagers leaned into one long, sweet kiss. It wasn't aggressive, it wasn't full of lust—it was perfect.

When they parted, they promised to call each other later to talk about what happens next. Jake came back over, a confident smirk on his face.

"Clare, I love you and everything, but since you just kissed another guy, I think we have to break up," Jake playfully sniffled, pretending to be hurt. Clare laughed and played along.

"This hurts, but I'm sure it's for the best," she put a hand on her heart dramatically. Jake was about to go on the lunch line to get something to eat.

"Hey Jake!" Clare called out to him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you."

**And, scene! Haha, I love Jake :3 As for the new characters go, Jake is my favorite, and Katie is a close second. Marisol is alright, I just really don't like her flirting with KC since he has a kid and everything, but eh. Imogen...I probably_ would_ like her, but I hate her influence over Eli right now, so I'm having mixed emotions. BUT ANYWAY. Review ? (:**


End file.
